Breaking the Silence
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It has been 13 years since Hannibal escaped and Clarice is now on her way back to the states with their three children. A Clarice/Hannibal story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the characters, all belong to Thomas Harris. Just borrowing them for a little while.**  
**

**_Authors Note: _**I know I'm not Thomas Harris, and I'm not going to try. I just wanted to try this story, however as I want to try to improve, I will upload chapter by chapter, not all at once. It will be some small changes from the orginal story, but I hope you like it. Also getting a great deal of help from Grymmarie. **_  
_**

******_Warning: There will be some tendencies to cannibalism and cannibalism through the story. So if you are against that don't read. There are also some notions towards sex._**  


* * *

**BREAKING THE SILENCE!**

_**Chapter 1.**_

Clarice Starling was on a plane headed for her new home in Virginia. It was thirteen years since she had been there last and a lot of things had changed since then.

She had spent the last thirteen years in Buones Aires with her husband, but in the end she had for some time been longing for her home back in the states so she finally decided that it was time to go back. He agreed even if it meant seeing less of each other they wanted to try it out.

"Mummy," she suddenly heard her daughter Claire cried from the seat next to her.

"What's wrong, my little darling" said Clarice as she turned and stroke her cherry blonde hair gently.

"I had a bad dream, it was a bad man that wanted to take me," she said, looking at her mother with tear filled eyes.

"Oh my little one, no one is going to take you I promise," said Clarice in a very soft tone.

"I'm scared, I don't like to go to a new place where I don't know anyone," she said the five year old girl sadly.

"Same here, why couldn't daddy come also?" asked her second daughter Hannah, she was seven.

"Because he would be in danger if he came along," said Clarice thinking, '_Because if he came he would be put back in jail and so would I. I would never be able to see him or you again_.'

"He did something really bad didn't he?" her son Dante said in a serious and looked at her with his cinnamon colored eyes. With his dark hair he was a spitting image of her husband when he was young. He as now nine.

"It's complicated, but just remember he loves us all very much," she said with a sigh thinking she couldn't exactly say your father killed and ate a bunch of people.

Clarice thought about her husband, it had been so much easier living in Buenes Aires where no one knew who they really were. They could be like a normal couple with three children. To be on the safe side they kept much to themselves and their children were home schooled. Lecter had provided most of the tutoring for them and they had learned to read and write from a very early age. They even knew multiple languages.

The only thing that separated them from other couple was that after the children were asleep they usually ate some rather unusual late night snack together. The raw meat tasted so good, fresher than the one you got in the store and it was something about it that gave her a thrill. To eat it with him knowing he felt the same way and see how the blood sometimes dripped from his chin it was erotic and calming in a way that made her relax much better. He was usually the one to provide the meat while she prepared it for serving.

Clarice though about it once more and it made her a bit sad that she couldn't get that kinda meat or enjoy it with him back in Virginia. Not to mention that she couldn't have him. She had been so used to having him around her and the children when he was not working. A smile graced her lips but only for a second as she thought of how he used to rock them when they were little. She wasn't even sure when she was going to see her next, even if their last lovemaking was a shiver run down her spine.

"Mum, you okay?" asked Hannah, looking at her mother with concerned eyes. She couldn't help but to notice that her mother's smile had vanished as quick as it had come and that she again looked sad.

"I'm fine, just some thoughts, nothing to worry about," Clarice answered, not meeting her eyes, but looking out the window.

"Do we get out own bedrooms there as well," said Dante hopefully.

"Of course, and everything else you like," said Clarice, smiling warmly at him.

"Cool, I can't wait to get there," said Dante excitedly.

"Neither can I," said Clarice, sighing heavily as she looked out the window and pictured her husband's face in the skies.

* * *

Thanks for reading, always interested in your views :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

After the plane had landed, Clarice and the children got their luggage before they took a cab out to their new house. Like the previous this was more than big enough for the little family. Luckily for Clarice they didn't have to worry about money even if she didn't work.

Clarice opened the door and the children at once ran to check out the house, while she dialed her husband to say that they got there safe.

"Good morning, Clarice," he said in the other end.

"Good morning, my dear doctor," she replied with a yawn.

"Tired," he said.

"Yes, so do you miss me yet," she said.

"Yes, it's too quiet without you and my little lambs," he replied. He really missed his wife and children as it was too quiet without them there.

"Hannah asked why you couldn't come," she said with a heavy sigh.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"That you could be in danger if you did," she said.

"Oh yes danger, so are you planning on going out to eat while you are there?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet, it wouldn't be the same without you," she said with another sigh.

"Admit it, you are hungry," he said.

"Maybe, but I can control myself," she said. She after all did have some control over her urges.

"Are you saying I couldn't?" he replied.

"It's a part of who you are," she said but when she heard silence in the other end, before she quickly added, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I'm just tired, you know how I get after a flight."

"Yes, I also know how you get when you are hungry, you should eat" he said.

"I'm okay," she said as she heard screaming from upstairs and said, "I have to go."

"The lambs are making noise I presume," he said, knowing their children.

"Yes they are," she said with a sigh.

"Tell them to behave," he said.

"Don't I always," she said with a slight laugh.

"You do, will you tell my lambs I miss them," he said.

"I will, doctor," she said.

"Talk to you later, my darling Clarice," he said as they hug up.

* * *

"What are you arguing about this time?" Clarice said angrily as she came into the room where she heard the yelling come from.

"Dante hit me hard," said Hannah, tears threatening to appear in her clear blue eyes.

"She hit me first," Dante argued.

"Why do you guys hit each other in the first place, you know you aren't allowed to do so?" Clarice asked tierdly.

"She called me stupid," said Dante.

"Cause he is, he don't know anything," said Hannah.

"I do to, you're the stupid one!" said Dante.

"**Am not!**" she yelled.

"**Are to!**" he yelled.

"**Am not!**" she yelled.

"**Are to!**" he yelled.

"Would you both stop it, neither of you are stupid, where do you get this stuff from," she said annoyed.

"Cause he's not good at reading," said Hannah in a superior tone. She had always been the faster reader and she at times liked to tease him for the fact that he could not read as fast and much spite the fact he was older.

"And she's not good at language," said Dante. He learned languages faster than her and could speak them more fluently.

"Then why can't you just teach each other," Clarice suggested.

"I never thought of that," said Dante, looking at his mother with astonished eyes.

"Now where is my third lamb," she asked.

"No idea," said Hannah.

"Didn't I tell you two to look after her," said Clarice frustrated.

"Sorry mum!" they both said and looked down.

"**Claire!**" Clarice yelled.

"**Yeah!**" she yelled back from the next room.

Clarice run into the next room and said, "Don't you go running of like that."

"But you know I don't like them arguing," said the little five year old and looked at her with her golden auburn eyes.

"I know, sweetheart," said Clarice, sat down and gave her a hug while she stroke her cherry blonde hair.

"Why do they do that, I mean it's not just them, everyone's fighting," she said sadly.

"I don't know, sweetheart, it's just the way the world is," said Clarice.

"The world is a cruel place," said the little girl.

"Not always," said her mother said.

"But you and daddy never fight, how come?" she asked, she could never seem to understand why her siblings could fight so fiercely when her parents never did.

"We do sometimes, but not any big fights," said Clarice. There was times when she didn't always agree with her husband.

"Mummy, I'm tired," she said.

"Do you wish to sleep?" said Clarice and stroked her cheer red hair.

"Yeah, you should get some rest too," she said as she walked over to the bed.

"I will, sweet dreams," said Clarice and gave her a kiss and tucked her in spite the fact that it was not that late yet. She then walked back to the other two.

"No more fighting okay, your sister is sleeping in the next room and I'm tired as well," Clarice said.

"Okay, mum," said Hannah and looked at her with her glacial blue eyes, as she pulled her carmine hair behind her ear, even at age seven she looked so much like her mother.

"Mum, where is the boxes we packed with the books?" asked Dante.

"Downstairs in the living room, I'm gonna rest for a bit and I don't want you two to disturb me unless it is something very important," she said in a firm tone.

"Okay," they both said as she left the room. She could hear them running down the stairs in a hurry.

Clarice walked towards her bedroom and inside, her eyes graced the boxed on the floor, before she lay down on the bed. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to get some rest while listening to the sound of the children downstairs.

* * *

Hannah and Dante quickly run downstairs and found the boxes that was labeled books and started to open them and dig through them to find something to read when Dante suddenly said, "Mum, is from the states right."

"Yeah I think dad also, why?" asked Hannah, looking at him.

"Well they never talk about their past, but if they are from around there should be some record of them somewhere so we could find out who they were right," he said.

"It should be, but I mean if they don't want us to find out, is there really a good idea that we try to find it?" she wondered thoughtfully.

"Oh come on how bad could it be if she was a police officer and he a doctor back home I bet they were that here to. Shouldn't be too hard to find," he said.

"Really Dante, why can't we just settle by that they worked as a doctor and a police officer and leave it by that," she said, she didn't like the thought about looking through stuff that was none of their business in the first place.

"Han, they are good people, they can't have done anything really bad, it's just to see what they were like. I think it could be real fun," he said and looked at her with puppy dog eyes to make her say yes.

"Okay, okay, so where do you suggest we look?" she said and smiled at him. She hated to say no to that look, even if it could lead to trouble later on.

"Public library or something," he said.

"Then we gotto ask mum for permission," said Hannah.

They ran upstairs to her room. They knocked and didn't enter before she said they could. Clarice looked at them both with tired eyes and Dante said, "Mum, is it okay if we go to the library and stay there for a while since the internet ain't up here yet."

"I don't know, I don't want you to run around on your own when we just moved here," said Clarice. She would have taken them if she hadn't been so tired.

"We can take a taxi back and forth, please, please, please," Dante begged.

"Yeah we really wanna go, please, mummy," said Hannah.

"Okay, okay, you can go, but no cab, use the driver and you can't stay more than two hours tops," said Clarice with a sigh. She was thankful to have a driver in cases like this. She knew him to keep an eye on them.

"Yeah, he's downstairs right," said Hannah.

"He should be in the kitchen and just stay at the library no other place okay," she said in serious tone. She at least had seen him there last after helping them bring their things into the house.

"Of course thanks mum, see you later," said Dante and gave her a quick kiss before they run off.

* * *

"Wow, this library is huge," said Hannah when they got inside. She was truly amazed by its size.

"Yeah really is, let's start on getting some library cards," said Dante and they went over to the counter.

"He,y I was wondering could we like get library cards," said Dante to the librarian.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm nine and my sister is seven, why?" he answered polite.

"Then you have to get your mother's signature," said the librarian.

"Oh that won't work then, because she's at home. You see we only moved here today so she was tired and needed the rest," said Dante with a sigh.

"You're here alone," said the librarian shocked.

"Not exactly, our driver drove us here, he's waiting outside in case we need him and he's gonna drive us back later. We really wanted to borrow some books to read," he said, looking at her with sad eyes. He knew that was most likely to work.

She felt a bit sad for them and said, "I'll make and exception for the two of you, but then you have to bring your mother along so she can agree on it next time."

"Of course and thanks," said Dante.

"Do you have some kind of files for or what you call it persons that lived here before," said Hannah. She figured that would be the best place to start.

"We do, but it depends on what you are looking for if you can get access to them. What names should I put on the cards then?" she replied.

"Dante and Hannah Starling," said Dante and smiled.

"Wait, did you say Starling?" the lady asked surprised.

"Sure did, that name is kinda cool don't ya think," he said smiling proudly.

"It is, reminds me of something way back, but that probably has nothing to do with you," she said thoughtfully as she made out the cards and gave them to the children.

"How long can we use the computers for?" asked Hannah curiously.

"As long as you put your names on that list and there is no one waiting on them you can have them for more or less as long as you like," said the lady polite.

"Refroidir, come on" said Hannah excited. (Refroidir = Cool)

"You speak French when you're that young," said the librarian surprised.

"French, Spanish and a little Italian to, but mostly English," said Dante as he walked after Hannah to the computers while the librarian looked confused after them thinking there was something very familiar with them.

A moment later the librarian heard someone say, "Anything wrong Ginny, you look confused."

"Miss Hunter, it's been a while since I saw you here last. How is your little Josphine these days?" the Librearian asked. She had known Ardelia since she went to the academy; she always came there for books for herlself or her children.

"She's turning eight later this week, so not so little anymore," said Ardelia, nodding towards her daughter that was sitting in a chair in the children's section with a book. By the looks of it one with a lot of pictures and less wirting. Ardelia sighed before she added, "I was actually going to ask if you could change the name on the library card back to Ardelia Mapp as I'm no longer ."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that," said Ginny, only then noticing the ring was missing from Ardelia's finger.

"Yeah, but it's for the better, he's on to writing me alimony checks," said Ardelia. They both laughed of the fact, before Ardelia again asked, "Are you okay, you looked so puzzled when I came in."

"It was two children here right before you came in, they said they were here alone or rather their driver is outside. That's not what's odd though," said Ginny, still puzzled.

"Maybe you know their parents," said Ardelia.

"No, don't have anyone here with the last name Starling anymore," said Ginny.

"Did you say Starling?" Ardelia asked shocked.

"Yes that what they said, when did you last hear from Clarice?" Ginny asked confused.

"Not in eleven or twelve years, you don't think she could have gotten children with…" Ardelia stopped.

"I hope not, but now that you mention it the boy did look like him, but why come back now?" asked Ginny.

"No idea, where are those children I would like to talk to them," said Ardelia.

"By the computers they wanted to use the net," said Ginny.

"I'll have a look then and come back there is something I wanto borrow," said Arnelia and walked over to the computers.

It didn't take Ardelia long to see which children Ginny had talked about, so she walked over and said, "Excuse me."

Dante and Hannah looked at her, but they didn't replay.

"You look familiar, have we meet before," said Ardelia, but they still didn't reply her so she said, "Lost the will to speak."

"No, but mum told us never talk to strangers so we don't," said Hannah looking away from the machine.

"Who is your mother if I may ask?" asked Ardelia. They young girl looked so much like Clarice it was scary, not to mention the boy looked like a young version of Lecter.

"As I just said we don't talk to strangers, now leave us alone, we have work to do since we aren't supposed to stay here too long," said Hannah. She didn't care much for the curiosity of this woman.

"But I…" said Ardelia started.

"Lady, back of or I'll make you," Jenny said and hissed almost like a snake. Ardelia quickly backed, while looking at them in shock. There were no doubt these children were a product of both. She sighed thinking, '_Clarice what the heck did you do_.'

"Stupid lady, so where do we start?" asked Hannah. She was eager to start this investiagation leading them to find what they wanted to know about their parents.

"I have no idea, newspapers maybe," said Dante. It seemed like the logical place to start. After all if either of the parents did something really wrong, it should be written in the papers at some point.

"How far back do you suppose, are we talking," said Hannah and found the database for it. She was quick when it came to these things.

"Think thirteen years or maybe a bit before," he said after thinking for a second. Even if she was the one looking for clues, he was usually the one to get her there.

"You think we can go even further back cause I overheard mum and dad talk once and they knew each other way before that," said Hannah.

"Probably, just search fourteen years back first, if id dates back that far," said Dante. He wasn't sure how far back they would go; even if he supposed the papers did have a record, he wasn't sure how much was online.

They did, but after reading to dozens of papers and pointless articles they got nowhere so Dante went over to the lady behind the counter and asked, "Do you have any books and such bout old police cases like for fourteen years ago or even further?"

"Yes but aren't you a bit young to be borrowing those," she said.

"Nah we read everything, can I please borrow what you got?" he asked polite.

"Just give me a moment and I'll find it for you," she said and dissappered for a moment before she got back and said, "Here's some of the books, why don't you start with those and come back if you ant more."

"These are real crimes right?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes" she said.

"You got movies to?" Hannah asked.

"What kinds?" Ginny asked.

"Cartoons," said Hannah. She loved silly stuff like that for relaxation sometimes. Even if she was smarter than most children her age in many ways she still loved light amusement from time to time.

"Yes on third shelf on the left," said Ginny.

"Can I please barrow just one Dante," she said and looked at him with hopeful eyes. As her bigger brother, he was usually in charge.

"One, but be quick the driver is waiting and you know mum don't like when we're late cause she worries." said Dante as Hannah ran of.

She came back a moment later and said, "This one oh is that the books, they look really interesting as well."

"Yeah and hopefully useful too," he said and smiled at her.

"Okay you know how long you can borrow them, so have a good day then," said Ginny.

"You too and thanks a lot, we'll be back and next time we'll bring mum so she can sign," said Dante.

"Or your dad, don't really matter," said Ginny.

"Yeah or him, see ya," said Sean as with a sweet smile, before they left.

* * *

A moment later Ardelia came up to Ginny and said, "She looks like Clarice and he looks like I hate to say it, a younger version of Lecter."

"They did, how could she get involved with that madman," said Ginny.

"I have no idea, wonder if they got more kids and if he's here as well," said Ardelia.

"I rather not know, but they seemed bright" she said.

"They are their children would you expect anything less?" said Ardelia.

"I still don't get how our Clarice ended up with Lecter," said Ginny.

"I honestly don't know, wonder where she lives," said Ardelia.

"You can always ask her next time the children are here, they promised to bring her to sign the library cards," said Ginny.

"You think their children know who he really is," said Ardelia.

"I don't think they know that yet, but they borrowed some books about true crime, so they will soon find that out," said Ginny with a heavy sigh.

"What will they say if their dad is in there, wonder if they are still together or if she left him," said Ardelia thoughtfully. She couldn't get Hannah's behavior out of her head. She seemed to be like her father, her brother seemed more reserved after what she had seen.

"No idea, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," said Ginny.

"Maybe, I have to get back to work, so I'll see you later," said Ardelia and left with her daughter. Ginny just assumed she was going with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

Clarice was looking at Dante and Hannah; they were sitting in the backyard reading and talking peacefully.

"Mummy, I'm thirsty," she heard Claire say from the door.

"There's soda in the fridge," said Clarice looking up halfway from the book she was reading.

"Don't want that want red lemonade, can ya make some?" she asked hopefully. She loved the lemonade her mother made with strawberries.

"Mhm," said Clarice. She slowly put the book aside and went inside.

* * *

As she was mixing it together the phone rang, she put it on speaker and said, "Starling, hello."

"Good evening, my dearest Clarice," she heard her husband say in the other end.

"Good evening, my handsome cannibal," she said and smiled by the sound of his voice.

"So what is my beloved up to this fine afternoon?" he asked.

"Cutting up some strawberries," she said.

"Letting one of your sharp knives slice through them and part them," he said.

"I am," she said.

"But you rather wish it was cutting something else don't you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pretending to not knowing.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"No," she said.

"You want that knife cut through raw meat so you can see the blood run from it. You find pleasure in that," he said. After being with her for so long, her knew what drove her.

"Have you been out hunting?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"I have, my knife is cutting through the meat as we speak, right through it like it was butter," he said.

She let out a soft moan and said, "Don't you tease me like that."

"I wish you were here so I could watch you cut it, then watch as the blood drippled from your chin as you ate," he said with a husky voice.

"Mmmmm," she let out and her knife slipped and cut her finger so the red blood mixed with the strawberries and she let out gasp in surprise.

"Sounds like you will taste blood after all, but not the kind you want is it?" he said. She could picture him smiling as he said it.

"No, I have to clean this up, I'll call you later," she said quickly and hung up. Then she put the strawberries in the lemonade after trying to wash the blood off, but the last of her blood turned it even a bit redder. She put her finger under some cold water before she went outside to serve her children.

* * *

"Ohh this lemonade taste even better than usual what did you put in it," said Claire and licked the red juice from her lower lip.

"It's a secret," said Clarice and smiled at her.

"Mum, would ya mind and awful lot if we took the lemonade with us out on the grass and drank while we read," said Dante.

"No, but no spilling on the books," she said in a serious tone.

"No and by the way lady on the library said for you to sign for our cards next time we got there," he said.

"I will come with you and do it next time," said Clarice and smiled at him.

"Cool the library was really amazing, so many books and everything," said Hannah excitedly.

"That's good," said Clarice.

"Oh this woman she tried to talk to us, but we told her to back of cause you told us not to talk to strangers," said Dante and smiled at her.

"That's mummy's little man, now go along and read," she said as she wondered who had approached her children.

"Mummy, can I call daddy because I wanna tell him about my new room," said Claire

"Of course, my angel," she said and went in to get her the phone.

Clarice found the phone, dialed Hannibal's number and gave it to Claire. The young girl heard it ring a couple of times before she heard her father's voice saying, "Calling again so soon, my dearest."

"Daddy, it's me," said Claire happily. Ignoring that he thought it was her mother.

"My little lamb, how are you?" Hannibal asked, glad to her his youngest daughter's voice.

"I'm great, this house is really cool, and my room is big with green walls. Mummy says we are going to build a bookshelf later for my books and pictures," she said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you seem to like it there," said Hannibal in a soft tone.

"Yes, there is one thing I don't like though," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Really and what is that?" he wanted to know.

"That you are not here with us, I miss you, daddy," she said, her voice suddenly sounding so sad.

"I wish I was there as well and I miss you too, my little lamb," said Hannibal.

"I have to go now, I want to be with Ted, bye," she said and hung up, only to run to her room. Clarice assumed it to be with her teddy bear called Ted. Hannibal had gotten it for her when she was very young and Clair loved it. She figured she would call Hannibal later and that she would look after Claire later also, she needed her space right now. Instead she went back out to continue to read her book and watch over Dante and Hannah.

* * *

Dante and Hannah was eagerly reading through the books they had gotten at the library to try to find traces of their parents.

"Wow Han, doesn't this guy seemed to have some of dad's features," said Dante and pointed at a picture in a book. Even thought the face looked slightly different, the eyes and the area around it wore a striking resemblance to their fathers, in addition to the body itself and the fingers.

"Surly does, what did he do?" said Hannah curiously.

"Apparently ate a bunch of people than escaped form prison, says here that mum intervened him bout a case when she was a rookie FBI," said Dante.

"He's a killer," said Hannah surprised. She would have never figured that due to his gentle sides and the way he cared about their mother and them.

"Yeah and mum was a Fed," said Dante.

"I do suppose it would have been worse, you think he still does it," said Hannah, not sure how it could have been.

"Maybe, wonder if she does it to?" he said.

"No idea, well as long as they love each other and us, it doesn't really matter," said Hannah, as she really loved her father.

"True, she looks sad, bet she misses dad lots," said Dante and looked at his mother. She was looking thoughtfully out in the air, before she sighed and continued to read her book.

"Of course, they love to talk together without him she got no one to talk to, I mean there's not like she knows anyone here yet," said Hannah.

"No, but just wait to school start, bet she get to know lots of other parents since she's real nice and everything," he said and smiled.

"Yeah wanna play hide and seek," she said.

"Sure let's get Claire to join too," he said.

"Claire, wanna play hide and seek, Dante is counting," she yelled into the house.

"Yeah," she yelled from upstairs and came running down to join them.

"I'm starting now one two," said Dante and turned her back against the apple three in the garden while the two girls run of.

* * *

Clarice had just put the children to bed and since she was tired so she figured she might as well go to bed too.

She sat down in bed with a book when her phone once again rang; she picked it up and said, "Hello, Starling."

"Hello Clarice, what are you doing?" she heard her husband ask.

"Nothing much, just got to bed, I'm quiet tired so I thought I would make it an early night," she said with a sigh.

"How is your finger?" he asked.

"How do you know it was the finger I cut?" he asked.

"Oh Clarice, I know you well enough to know that when you cut something, it is your great fingers that take the hit," he said.

"You're amused aren't you," she said, lightly rolling her eyes.

"Just a little," he admitted.

"I get hurt and you get amused," she said annoyed.

"You're annoyed, but why, is it because I can read you or is it because I'm simply not there to read you at all," he said with a sigh.

"I'm annoyed because you are amused that I cut myself, it really hurt," she said.

"And what did the blood taste like was it sweet as honey or was it more like wine," he said.

"Like something in between, the children seemed to like it too," she said.

"But Clarice what I'm I hearing did you feed our children blood," he said shocked.

"Just a little since it fell on the strawberries when I cut myself and I couldn't get it of. Felt like a waste to throw out the berreis," she excused herself.

"And they feed of your blood like it was the best thing in the world and you enjoyed that they did it, didn't you Clarice?" he said.

Clarice didn't reply so he said, "You are confused, you're afraid that the children will turn out to be like us. My darling Clarice it's too late they are already like us, half you and half me no matter what you do you can't change that and that scares you. You are afraid that you little lams are going to get hurt. Clarice don't worry they will be fine."

"What if you are wrong what if someone finds out, what if they find out the truth, I don't want them to get taken away from me because I love them so much more than I thought I would," she said with a sigh.

"They will not get slaughtered like your other lambs, you will not wake up one night by their screams," he said.

Again she didn't replay and he said, "You are not alone."

"But you're not here," she said frustrated because she so desperately wanted him to be.

"Clarice no crying," he said.

"No, I'm just tired," she said which was true.

"You need your sleep so buono notturno, mio amore" he said. (buono notturno mio amore = Good night my love)

"Buono notturno, mio cannibal," she said, hun up and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Mummy, wake up I'm hungry," Claire yelled early the next morning.

"Umf," Clarice let out and turned and pulled the cover over her head.

"Come on mum, I'm hungry and you promised to go into town today," said Claire.

"I'm sleeping," Clarice complained.

Then Claire jumped up in the bed, got on top of Clarice and said, "Get up sleepy head."

"Okay, okay," said Clarice, pushed her of and started tickling her so the little girl giggled happily of joy before she went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Mummy, can I have ice cream please, please, please," Claire begged when they had gotten downtown.

"Yes, you guys want as well?" said Clarice and looked at the other two, they looked curiously around.

"Yeah," said both of them.

Clarice went over to the guy that sold ice cream and bought three when Dante said, "Mum can't we do something really fun."

"Like what?" she wanted to know.

"Movies or bowling, anything really," he said.

"Or can we go shopping," said Jenny hopefully.

"Oh a dog," said Claire and looked at a woman with a dog that came walking towards them.

The dog run towards Claire and she quickly asked, "Can I pet it?"

"Sure go ahead," said the lady and smiled at Clarice.

Clarice smiled back at her; she seemed to be at the same age as herself.

"Movies or mum can we buy a basket ball and play at the court outside the house later," said Sean.

"I want new clothes and things to school starts next week," said Hannah.

"I want a doggie," said Claire, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"So you are back with kids," Clarice heard a familiar voice say. The children sensed danger and quickly hid behind their mother and Clarice greeted her old friend by saying, "Ardelia, how are you?"

"Just fine, so three how old are they?" asked Ardelia.

"Five, seven and nine," said Clarice while Claire was dragging her arm as a sign that she wanted to leave.

"And where is their father?" asked Ardelia.

"None of your business," said Clarice.

"Is it…?" she asked.

"That's none of your business either, I have like you right to be with who I wish," said Clarice in a defensive way.

"And you got married too?" said Ardelia, looking at the wedding band on her friends finger.

"I wasn't about to have children outside marriage now was I?" said Clarice, her voice was trembling now.

"How could you allow yourself to do that and with him?" said Ardelia shocked.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but we have to go," said Clarice quickly, turning away to leave.

"So he really brainwashed you," said Ardelia in a triumphant tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I have no interest in discussing this not now not ever and not in front of them," said Clarice in a warning tone, turning back to face her.

"Fine, but I promise if he ever gets back he's mine," said Ardelia in a threatening tone.

"You can always try," said Clarice, before she again turned her back and walked away.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feedback is almost most appreciated :o)


End file.
